


Family

by lazylyz



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 23:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazylyz/pseuds/lazylyz
Summary: Caleb finds the word for what the party means to him.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhnnnnggggg Beau's monologue was so intense and then Nott broke me.  
> You can find me on tumblr at lazylyz or lyzwrites.

The words had been spoken so clearly that there was no doubt in Caleb’s mind what else it could mean. When Nott had said that she loved them something broke inside him.

He was being ripped apart again. Like with the fire and the emptiness that followed after. He could feel it. The frazzled edge fraying at the corners.

Family.

This time though he could feel the weight. He could feel the sorrow in himself fighting to break free from the cage he had placed it in. All the times he had run, another lock had been placed on that cage. He sealed away his emotions, his thoughts, all of it just as he had been taught.

But Mollymauk’s passing shattered something. What would usually need a key to be opened, instead was crushed. He could hear Beau’s words pulling him back keeping him in the moment.

He could not run, not from this.

Unlike last time he broke, he had people to fall back on. People to take care of him and watch out for him. Not make him loose his mind, but find it.

He took in a deep breath and thought of Mollymauk. The one who had lived everyday to its fullest, in every moment, always moving. The one who had guarded him and watched over him while he did his magic. The one who gave selflessly.

Leaving everyone better than when they were found.

Nott glanced at him as they walked side by side, “You all right there, Caleb?”

They were walking through the creepy forest to the hut they were told about by Ophelia. They had finished their mission, personal vendetta, and had rescued the trio that had been taken from them.

Caleb took a moment, letting the stillness of the forest form his thoughts. His throat felt constricted with emotions he could never verbalize.

After a moment or two he finally rasped, “Family.”

Beau looked over her shoulder and nodded solemnly. Jester was holding her hand tightly with Fjord and Yasha walking just ahead. No other words needed to be exchanged as they made the rest of their way through the thick forest.

They were family.


End file.
